Çuha Çiçekleri
by Alessandra111
Summary: Hangisi daha zor, ölmek mi yaşamak mı?


** Çuha Çiçekleri**

_Ölüler görünmez._

Sabah güneşi bugün de nazlanarak yalnızca bir iki ışın göndermiş ve bulutların arkasına saklanmışken, cüppesinin yakasına sıkı sıkı sarılmış bir figür, sıra sıra mezarların arasından ilerliyordu. Ara sıra sağına soluna bakarak başını iki yana sallıyor, ancak duraklamıyordu.

Harry Potter, savaş bittiğinden beri düzenli olarak her Cumartesi mezarlığı ziyaret ediyordu.

Aslında sadece bir tek mezarı…

Harry, buraya geldiğini kimseye söylememişti. Bunun çılgınlık olduğunu biliyordu. Ancak bilmediği şey mezar taşının yanında sessizce duran yarı saydam siluetti. Denemişti Snape, ama kimse onu görmüyordu. Zaten başka bir yere gidemiyordu da. Yoksa bu, onun laneti miydi? _Potter'a katlanmak. _

İlk farkına varıp, kendini mezarının yanı başında bulduğunda dehşete düşmüştü Snape. Etrafına çılgınca bakınıp, ne olduğunu anlamaya çalışmıştı. Ölmüştü, burası kesindi. E burada ne arıyordu o zaman?

_Sen bir ölüsün Severus, rahatla! Burası mezarlık. Bak, bu da mezarın._

Nihayet durumunu kabullendikten sonra da, uzunca bir süre Karanlık Lord'u beklemişti. Ancak bırak Karanlık Lord'u, başka tek bir ölü bile görmemişti Snape. Yoksa ölüler birbirlerini göremiyorlar mıydı?

Snape, bir ölünün diğer bir ölüye daha kötü ne yapabileceğini bilmiyordu, ama işin işinde Voldemort olunca pis bir şey olacağını tahmin edebiliyordu. Fakat Karanlık Lord görünmemişti. Bu durumda Snape onun hâlâ hayatta olduğunu düşünüp, Potter'ın beceriksizlik yapmadığını umut etmeye çalışmıştı.

_Boşu boşuna ölmemişti ya._

Issız mezarlıkta, bir sonraki günün neler getireceğini anlamaya çalışarak beklemişti. Sıkıcıydı. Etrafta boş mezar taşları vardı sadece. Kendisinden başka da kimse yoktu.

Zaman geçerken nihayet bir gün birileri gelmişti ve Snape bir şeyler öğrenebilmişti. Bir aile yanından geçerken, şöyle bir mezara bakmışlardı. Kadın üzüntüyle iç çekerken, kocası ona sarılıp "Geçti hayatım. Savaş bitti. Korkma artık." demişti. Yanlarındaki küçük çocuk heyecanla atılmıştı: "Harry Potter onu yendi."

_Yendi mi?_ _Aferin Potter, kedi olalı bir fare tuttun. _

Ara sıra ziyarete gelen insanlar geçip giderken, Severus Snape hayatına ya da _ölümüne_ devam etmişti. Zaten başka bir çaresi de yoktu. İyi de başka kimse ölmemiş miydi? Ve niye burada bir sürü ölü oturup, olanları tartışmıyordu?

_Sus Severus. O zaman Voldemort da gelir. _

Günler aynı tekdüzelikle geçerken, genel olarak ıssız görünen mezarlık bir gün kalabalıklaşıp, o kalabalık kendi mezarına ilerlerken şaşırmıştı.

Weasley ailesi ile Granger mezarın başında durduklarında, Snape'in gözleri bildik kişiyi ararken kısıldı. _Harry Potter orada değildi. _

Hepsinin üzüntüsü belli olur, ancak kimseden ses çıkmazken, Hermione sessizliği bozmuştu.

"Harry onu özlüyor."

_Pardon?_

Yanlış anlamıştı herhalde. Granger başkasından bahsediyor olmalıydı. Ama kimden?

"Atlatır," demişti Ron. "Atlatması gerek."

_Hayattaydı._

Snape gözüyle görmeyi dilerken, bunun gerçekleşeceğini hiç ummamıştı. Ancak bir Cumartesi sabahı mezarına yaklaşan kişiyi görünce gözleri büyümüştü. Sessizce oturmuştu Harry, sessiz sedasız. İki saat boyunca, hiç konuşmadan oturmuş; gözlerini mezara dikmişti. Arada sırada dalgınca bir iki gereksiz ot ayıklamıştı mezardan. Sonra kalkıp gitmişti. Snape öylece durmuştu, ne yapacağını bilemeden. Bir sonraki hafta Cumartesi, Potter yine geldiğinde, Snape bu sefer dikkatle incelemişti onu. Yorgun görünüyordu. Ancak okuldaki çocuk da değildi. Bir şeyler değişmişti artık. Snape bunu görebiliyordu. Ve bu sefer farklı olarak, konuşmuştu Potter.

"Neler olduğunu bilmek istersin belki. Ya da belki zaten biliyorsundur."

_Hayır, bilmiyorum Potter. Neler oldu?_

Harry onun farkında bile olmadan devam etti: "Karanlık Lord öldü. Gitti, yok artık. Savaş bitti."

Snape başını salladı. _Güzel özet Potter. O kadarını anlamıştım._

"Kendini öne attın." diye mırıldandı Harry. Snape o anı; çakan yeşil ışığı hatırlarken sessiz kaldı. "Ve ben de katil oldum. Onu öldürdüm."

Snape bir an ona baktı. Gözleri donuk bir şekilde ufka bakıyordu Harry.

"Açıklaması zor. Nasıl oldu, ben bile bilmiyorum. Yine kahraman oldum işte."

_Tabii. Senin için zor. Ne de olsa alışık değilsin. _Snape'in sesi alaycıydı_. _

Harry başka bir şey söylemeden oturmaya devam etmişti. Snape önceleri sessiz eşlik etmiş, sonra arada sırada ona bir şeyler söylemiş, ancak duyulmadığını bilerek çaresizce beklemişti.

Harry kalkıp giderken hafif bir "görüşürüz" mırıldanmıştı.

Snape tekrar görüşmeyeceklerinden emin olduğunu söylerken, sonraki Cumartesi onu yine görünce oldukça şaşırmıştı. Yine sessiz kalmıştı Harry. Düşünceli bakışları etrafta ve mezarda dolaşmış, öylesine havadan sudan bahsetmiş, kişisel konulara dokunmamıştı. Sonra da kalkıp gitmişti.

Snape uzun uzun düşünmüştü o gittikten sonra. Kendisinden sonra savaşta ölen başkaları da olmalıydı. Onları göremiyor olması orada olmadıkları anlamına gelmiyordu. Ayrıca Potter'in Hufflepuff veya Ravenclaw'dan iki kelime konuştuğu birini ziyaret etmesi bile daha mantıklıyken, neden onu -Severus Snape'i- durmadan ziyarete geldiği bulmacasını çözememişti.

Ve bugün bir Cumartesi sabahı daha başlarken, Snape gözlerini kısmış, cüppesinin yakasına sıkı sıkı sarılmış karaltıyı dikkatle takip ediyordu.

"Günaydın!" dedi Harry, her zamanki yerine; mezar taşının sol tarafına geçip oturarak.

Elindeki sapsarı çuha çiçeği dolu tek bir dalı mezara bıraktı. Snape şöyle bir çiçeklere baktı.

"Bugün sana çuha çiçeği getirdim. İksirde iyi olmadığımı düşünüyorsun biliyorum, ama huzur verir bu çiçekler. Rahat bir uyku sağlar."

Gülerek baktı mezara, "Yeşilini bulamadım, kusura bakma." Snape gözlerini devirdi.

Harry hâlâ gülerek devam etti. "Biliyorum, normalde çiçek getirdiğimi falan görsen onları alıp kazanın içinde öldürürsün." Snape ona dik dik baktı. Harry kıs kıs güldü. "Sonra da kazanda beni boğarsın herhalde."

Snape hararetle başını salladı. _Evet, bir dahaki sefere bir de kazan getir_.

"Eee Snape, bugün ne konuşmak istersin?"

_Seç bir konu. Nasıl olsa susturamıyorum. _

"Artık Muggle Dünyası'nda yaşıyorum."

Snape tek kaşını kaldırdı. _Ne? Şaka mı bu?_

"Her adımda selamlanmak, ikide bir sırtımın sıvazlanması fazla sıkıcıydı. Kimseyle konuşmadan tek adım atamıyordum. Boğuluyordum. Yani herkese bunu bahane ettim. Şimdi rahatım. Muggle'lar beni tanımıyor. Kimse üstüme atlamıyor."

_Ve orada güvende olduğunu mu sanıyorsun? _

"Artık sokaklarda yalnız başıma dolaşabiliyorum. Huzur verici."

Snape kaşlarını çattı. _Yalnız?_

Harry devam etti.

"Eminim sen olsan yine bağırır çağırırdın. Deli miyim neyim? Etrafta bir sürü kötü büyücü var falan diye."

Snape hararetle başını salladı. _Ki doğru._

"Ama artık o kadar önemli değil." dedi Harry. "Yani merak etme, geride pek kimse kalmadı."

Snape söylendi. _Asla emin olma Potter._

Harry sakince otururken, Snape kalkıp, onu aklı başına gelene kadar sarsmak gibi çılgınca bir fikre kapıldı. İşe yaramayacağını biliyordu, ama keşke yapabilseydi.

_Muggle Dünyası ha? Sana nasıl izin verdiler? Yoksa sadece sen değil, herkes mi delirdi? _

Snape, Muggle Dünyası'na dönecek en son kişi olması gereken çocuğa baktı.

_Bana büyücülerden ayrılmadığını söyle, Potter_.

Ancak Harry hiç ses çıkarmadı. Ayrılırken şöyle bir göz attı mezara. Snape kafası karmakarışık gidişini izledi.

_Neler oluyor Potter?_

Bir hafta daha Snape düşünceleriyle baş başa kaldı. Yine gelecek miydi acaba? Soruları Cumartesi sabahı cevaplandı. Harry yaklaşırken, inanamıyordu Snape. Bu çocuğun üstünde bu kadar etkisi olmuş muydu? Neden ısrarla ama ısrarla her Cumartesi buraya geliyordu? Tatil olduğu için mi? Yoksa Snape bir Cumartesi günü öldüğü için mi?

Harry elindeki çuha çiçeklerini mezara bıraktı.

"İşte çiçeklerin."

Snape çiçeklere bakıp başını salladı iki yana.

_Duygusallığın beni öldürecek Potter. _ Sonra durup sözündeki ironiye güldü.

"Draco Malfoy'la karşılaştım. Belki bilmek istersin. İyi görünüyordu. Hatta bana selam bile verdi." dedi Harry yerine yerleşirken. Snape sessiz kaldı.

_Büyü dünyasından ayrılmamış._

Harry yarım saat kadar etrafı izledi. Sonra birden gülümsedi.

"Karanlık Sanatlara Karşı Savunma'yı teklif ettiler. Sen olsan çok kızardın sanırım. Ama merak etme kabul etmedim."

_Neden?_ Snape gözlerini kısmıştı.

Harry sanki duymuşçasına bir an gözlerini uzaklara dikti.

"Hogwarts ... yok Dumbledore, McGonagall yok, Sen Yoksun ... Sensiz Bir Hogwarts-"

Harry sustu. Snape karşısında sessizce onu izliyordu.

"Bilemiyorum. Hep orada olacakmışsın gibiydi. Orada ve hayatı birilerine zindan etmeye hazır." Güldü. Snape de gülümsedi hafifçe.

_Beni özledin mi Potter? İmkânsız. _

"Ben artık gideyim. Ron ve Hermione bekliyor."

_Bekliyorlarsa burada ne işin var?_

"Ben gene gelirim." dedi Harry, mezar taşından gözlerini kaçırarak.

_Gelme! Bir hayatın var Potter, git yaşa!_

Snape'in itirazları cevap bulamazken, Harry mezarlık girişinde cisimlenip kayboldu.

Öbür hafta Snape'in tüm duaları karşılıksız kalmıştı.

_Ölüleri kimse duymaz Severus._

"Merhaba." dedi Harry sıkıntılı bir şekilde mezara bakarak. Snape bu ruh halini tanıyordu. Bir şeylere sıkılmış, nasıl açıklayacağını bilemeyen, yardıma ihtiyacı olup reddeden klasik Gryffindor. Çuha çiçekleri yerini bulurken, Snape başını iki yana sallayıp içini çekerek karşısına geçti.

_Dökül Potter._

"Gelip biraz seninle konuşmak istedim."

Snape kaşlarını çattı. _Bu kadar mı yalnızsın?_

_Weasley'ler? Granger? Siyah? Lupin?_

Ancak Harry sorulara cevap vermek yerine gözlerini ilerdeki mezarlara dikti.

_Lanet olsun Potter, cevap ver!_

Elbette cevap gelmedi. Sorularına yanıt alamamak Snape'i çıldırtıyordu. "_Bu benim cezam."_ dedi kendine, _"Hatalarımın bedeli. Hayattayken kimse bana karşı gelemezdi." _

"_Potter hariç."_ dedi bir ses. Snape bir an ölümden nefret etti.

_Sen bir ölüsün Severus Snape. Bir ölü. Ölüler konuşmaz. Düşünmez bile. Sus._

"Ölmek nasıl bir şey?" diye sordu gelip biraz konuşmak isteyen çocuk.

Snape ona bakakaldı.

_Sen ne söylüyorsun Potter? Aklını mı kaçırdın? _

"Umarım rahatsındır. İyi olduğundan emin olmak istedim."

Snape bir anda rahatlayarak gözlerini kapattı.

_Ölüler korkmaz Severus._

İçini çekerek tekrar açarken ona baktı.

_Merlin aşkına Potter, sorunun ne?_

Snape acı acı güldü. Bu çocuğun sorunlarıyla uğraşmak alışkanlık olmuştu. Ölünce bile kurtulamıyordu baksana.

Kış güneşi bir an gülümseyerek, cılız bir ışın yollayıp tekrar saklanırken, Harry yavaşça esnedi.

Beyaz yüzüne ve gözlerinin altındaki koyu gölgelere bakan Snape'in kaşları iyice çatıldı.

_Ne zamandır uyumuyorsun Potter?_

Harry cevap vermek yerine omzunu mezar taşına yasladı. Dalgın ve yorgun bir şekilde yere bakarken, tekrar esnedi.

_POTTER!_

_Of hayır, Potter kalk!_ Ancak Harry, başı sessiz bir şekilde mezar taşına düşmüş, bir anda uykuya dalmıştı.

Snape çılgına dönmüş bir şekilde mezarın etrafında dört dönerken, bir yandan kükrüyordu.

_İnanamıyorum. Ulu orta, saldırıya açık uyuyorsun, POTTER! _

_İnanamıyorum…_

_Hem de güpegündüz…_

_Hem de bir mezarlıkta…_

_Hem de benim mezarımda…_

Snape sıkıntıyla etrafı kolaçan ederken, tek bir hareket bile görmeyince içini çekti. Bir şey olacak olsa, çocuğu korumak için en ufak bir şansı yoktu ve bu onu çileden çıkarıyordu.

Yerine oturdu ve Harry'ye baktı.

_Aptal Gryffindor! _

_Kafasız olduğunu hep söylerdim zaten, ama deli olduğundan haberim yoktu_.

Zaman Harry için kanatlanarak geçer, ancak Snape'e hayatından daha uzun gelirken; esneyerek başını kaldırdı Harry. Bir an nerede olduğunu anlamayıp gözlerini kırpıştırırken, hatırladı.

"Ah… Affedersin Snape. Uyumayı planlamamıştım doğrusu. Ama iyi geldi." Kollarını açıp esnedi. Sonra güldü. "Buralarda olsan, kesin beni boğmuştun."

Snape homurdandı. _Yapabilseydim, inan yapmıştım. _

"En azından uyudum. Bu da bir şeydir. Pek kolay uyuyamıyorum." Harry yutkundu.

Snape dikkatle ona baktı. _Neden? _Cevap yoktu.

_Aşağıda Potter? _

Harry başı önde taşlarla oynadı bir süre. "Kâbuslar bitmiyor."

Snape kaşları çatılarak baktı ona. _Merlin! _ Bir anda çaresizliğine sinirlenerek ayağa fırladı. Kimse bu çocuk için bir şey yapmıyor muydu? Savaş bitti diye herkes eğlenceye mi daldı yani? Ya bu çocuk? Niye bir mezar taşıyla konuşmaya geliyordu? Snape küfür üstüne küfür ederken, Harry tekrar esneyerek etrafına bakınıyordu. Günün ilerlediğini ve mezarlığa birilerinin girdiğini görünce sıçrayıp kalktı.

"Birileri görmeden gitmeliyim. Şimdi şanlı Potter falan olamam." Snape kaşını kaldırırken, Harry mezara baktı.

"Haftaya görüşürüz Snape."

_Haftaya Potter. Lanet olsun! _

Ve _'haftaya'_ çabuk gelmişti doğrusu. Snape, çuha çiçeklerini gözleriyle ufalamış, mezarın etrafında dört dönmüş, ölüme lanet okumuş ve hiçbir şeyi halledememişken, ziyaret günü gelip çatmıştı.

"Sana bir şey getirdim. Hava soğuk." Harry cüppesinden çıkardığı yeşil bir atkıyı mezar taşına astı.

Snape homurdandı. _Aptal çocuk! _

Harry hüzünle gülümseyerek devam etti. "Eminim şu an aptal çocuk diyorsundur." Snape hızla ona baktı. "Neyse ki puan kıramıyorsun." dedi Harry yine hüzünle.

_Gryffindor'dan 100 puan Potter. Hatta 500 olsun. _

Harry hâlâ ayakta mezara baktı.

"Fazla kalamayacağım. Hazırlanmamız gerekiyor. Moral için."

_Potter'ı yok mu?_

"Savaşın bitmesiyle ilgili o aptal nutuklardan bir tane daha." Harry başını ovuşturdu.

Snape _neyse ki _derken, Harry dalgınca uzanıp, atkıyı düzeltti. Gergin ve sıkıntılı duruşuna bakan Snape dikkat kesildi.

"Herkes savaş bittiği için mutlu."

_Sen neden değilsin Potter? Herkesten daha mutlu olman gerekirken, neden değilsin?_

"Ölmek daha iyi mi sence?" Snape şok içinde ona baktı.

_Sen gene neden bahsediyorsun aptal çocuk?_

Harry arkasını döndü, durakladı, gitmeden önce hüzünle taşa baktı.

"Evet, savaş bitti. Ama biliyor musun Snape, ben de bittim."

Mezar taşına arkasını dönüp, başı eğik yürümeye devam etti.

Snape ayakta, kaşları çatık, yüzü gergin izledi.

_Ölüler üzülmez Severus, ölüler üzülmez. _

Havalar daha da soğurken günler ilerlemişti. Hızla esen rüzgâr mezardaki çiçekleri uçururken, yakalamak için elini uzatmıştı Snape. Ancak başaramamıştı. Nihayet sabahın keskin serinliğinde gözleri ona doğru gelen genç adamdaydı. Çiçekler her zamanki yerini alırken, Snape homurdandı. "_Mezarım çiçekten görünmeyecek Potter_, _ama neyse rüzgâr var."_

_Öyleyse niye yakalamaya çalışıyordun Severus?_

Snape kafasını dağıtmak için başını salladı. Harry'ye dönüp dikkatle bakarken, bugün daha iyi olduğuna karar verdi. _Ferahladım mı?_

"Bazen duygusal davranıyorum değil mi? Umarım şok yaşatmamışımdır." Harry gülüyordu.

_Yüreğime iniyordu. Bir daha yapma. _

Harry sessizce mezarlığı izledi. "Aslında burada yatmak istediğin için seni suçlayamam. Sessiz, boş. Nihayet kafanı dinliyorsun."

Snape dayanamayarak hafifçe gülümsedi. Sonra içini çekti.

_Yine de tavsiye etmem. Sakın ölme Potter. _

"Sana Merlin Nişanı verdiler… Birinci sınıf." Harry dikkatle mezara bakıyordu. Snape gözlerini devirdi.

_Öldükten sonra kimin nişana ihtiyacı var ki? _

"Ben de bir konuşma yaptım. Senin hakkında."

_Lütfen Potter, devam etme. _

"Duymak istemezsin tahminimce." Harry omzunu silkti.

_Evet, Potter, istemem sağ ol. _Snape rahatlamıştı.

"Senin özel biri olduğunu söyledim."

_Lanet olsun Potter, bir kere söz dinle._

Snape hışımla ayağa kalkıp, turlamaya başladı.

_Özel biri öyle mi Potter? Özel falan değilim. Bir Ölüm Yiyen'im. Aynı zamanda bir casus. Bunlar beni özel yapmıyor. Ne zaman insanları olduklarından daha iyiymiş gibi görmeyi bırakacaksın? Ne zaman büyüyeceksin? Git, bunları Dumbledore'un mezarında söyle._

"Hayatta olsaydın o Merlin Nişanı'nı adama yedirirdin herhalde." Harry gülüyordu. Snape bir an durakladı, mezarı başında gülen çocuğa baktı. Tekrar yerine otururken sakinleşmişti.

_Evet, Potter, inan yedirirdim. _

_Hayatta olsaydım._

_Ölüler sadece ölüdür, Severus._

Harry vedalaşırken oldukça neşeliydi.

Snape'in çevresinde hiçbir şey ama hiçbir şey değişmezken, hatta rüzgâr bile çiçeklere dokunmazken, Harry'nin bir sonraki ziyareti oldukça hareketli başladı.

"Senden nefret ediyorum." Harry yeşil gözleri kıvılcımlar saçarak mezar taşına bakıyordu.

_Garip bir giriş Potter. _Snape kaşlarını kaldırarak ona bakıyordu.

_Günaydın yok mu? Ya da çiçek?_

Harry asasını mezar taşına uzatarak devam etti. "Duydun mu? Senden nefret ediyorum."

_Duydum ve gözlerim yaşardı Potter. Bilmediğim bir şey söyle. _

"Beni yalnız bıraktın!"

_İşte bunu bilmiyordum. _

Snape afallamış ona bakıyordu.

_Ne yaptım Potter?_

Harry elinin tersiyle gözlerindeki yaşları sildi hırsla.

"Sen hepimizden daha iyisini hak ediyordun." dedi. "Böyle olmamalıydı."

Snape sessiz, düşünceli izliyordu sadece.

"Senden nefret ettim evet! Ama hiç bu kadar nefret etmemiştim Snape! Öldüğün için nefret ediyorum senden. Gittin kendini attın asanın önüne. Hep bana aptal derdin, ama asıl aptal olan sensin! Senden nefret ediyorum!"

Eliyle mezarlığın dışını gösterdi. "Orada sen olmalıydın, ben değil. Sen benden çok daha fazlasını yaptın. İnsanlar seni kutlamalıydı. Lanet olsun sana!"

Harry gözyaşlarıyla dönüp yürümeye başladı. Snape yüzünde bir hüzünle izledi onu.

_Ölüler acı çekmez Severus. _

Ziyaret günü tekrar geldiğinde, Snape yerinden kalkmadı. Ayaktaki çocuğa bakarak bekledi.

Harry elindeki çiçekleri evirip çevirip konuştu.

"Özür dilerim. Bağırmak istememiştim, ama ölmeyebilirdin diye düşününce…"

_Tamam, Potter, kısa kes. Olan oldu._

Harry en sonunda çiçekleri bırakıp, oturdu. "Şaşırıyorsun değil mi? Harry Potter ziyaretine geliyor. Deli oluyorsundur."

_Zıvanadan çıkmak üzereyim, ama ölüyüm. _

"Unutulmayacaksın biliyorsun değil mi? Sen bir kahramansın artık."

_Kimin umurunda? _

"Biliyorum kimse seni sevmiyor diye düşünüyorsun. Eh bunun için elinden geleni yaptın doğrusu. Ama artık unutmayacaklar. Ben izin vermeyeceğim."

_Kaç şişe devirdin Potter?_

"Herkes eski hayatına geri döndü, ama ben farklıyım. Onlar anlamıyorlar. Hiçbiri anlamıyor. Ben savaşın içinde doğdum. Okula geldiğim an bir yük aldım omuzlarıma. Savaştım sürekli. Bildiğim tek şey de bu. Ben diğerleri gibi değilim. Savaştan önce bir hayatım yoktu ki, savaş bitince kendi hayatıma geri döneyim. Sen bilirsin bunu. O yüzden mi öldün yoksa? Geride kalan bir şey olmadığı için mi?"

_Yeter Potter. _Snape başını çevirdi.

_Hani ölülerin canı yanmazdı?_

"Seninle dost olmayı hiç beklemedim, ama farklı olurdu belki. Belki bir yerlerde karşılaşırdık, belki bir mucize olur, karşılıklı oturup bir şişe Ateşviskisini paylaşırdık. Sen bana bağırırdın, ben sana diklenirdim. Oyalanacak bir şeyler olurdu."

Snape onun düşüncelerine gülümsemekten alamadı kendini.

_Gerçekten mucize olurdu Potter, ama kim bilebilir?_

"Sanırım artık öğrenemeyeceğiz, değil mi?" dedi Harry.

_Maalesef hayır, Potter._

_Ölüler pişmanlık duymaz, Severus._

Bir ziyaret daha sona ermişti.

"Haftaya görüşürüz Snape." dedi Harry.

_Haftaya Potter. _

Mezar taşı ve Severus Snape hızla silikleşir, ama çuha çiçekleri sarı sarı parlarken, bir türlü ölemeyen çocuk mezarlıktan çıkmak üzereydi…


End file.
